Home is where the heart is
by always think outside the box
Summary: Olivia is called to a school to do a talk on abuse and reporting it. little does she know she is about to unwind a case full of horrors, abuse and an unco-operative victim. summary suck, the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one-

She marked the assignments from the sophomore class she had just taught. They had been doing work on 1st person writing, diary entries and creative writing from one characters point of view. They were mostly all of the same standard, a few were good but one of them really stuck out. Grace. She was a very talented writer and was very intelligent for her age. Her essay was a gruesome one, it chilled her right to the core. It was titled "Life After Dad". It was all about a young girl having to cope with the abuse her Mother dished out in a drugged haze after the death of her father. These essays were supposed to be fictional, but she couldn't help but wonder... some of the things that happened in the assignment were explained in so much detail. Grace was a quiet girl, she always handed in her essays on time, she was bright and she was always polite. But she was a slight thing of a girl, she always wore long sleeves and long trousers, her hair acted as a curtain between her and other people and would only talk if she was asked a question, and even then she was so quiet you had to strain to hear her. She had been told by other teachers that grace was the same in every class, quiet, clever, did as she was told, all except PE. She remembered Mr. Morris the PE teacher telling her once that Grace skipped lessons frequently, and If she did come, she refused to change in the company of others and she wore sweats and a hoody instead of the uniform shorts and polo shirt. This certain memory sparked a thought in the English teacher. It would certainly explain why grace was the way she was, if she was wrong then so be it but she had to help this girl if she needed it.

LIVS POV

the phone was ringing in the precinct. "El would you get that? I'm kind of busy here!" she looked up in time to see him run upstairs to the cribs. She shouted after him, "STABLER! You're a pain in my ass!...Benson." she was on the phone for 10 minutes. Some high school wanted a detective to come in and talk to the kids about abuse and the importance of reporting it. They specifically wanted a female, and since she was the only one she had to agree. Tomorrow at 3:15 she would be in high school talking to a sophomore class. She didn't mind. Olivia kind of liked kids, she was always good with them if they were victims. She finished her DD5 and went home to catch some rest before tomorrow. She would need it, teenagers were always full of curiosity and questions._ Oh joy_ she thought to herself before falling into the blackness of a peaceful slumber.

Other POV

She was sitting at the back, alone, as usual. She didn't really have friends. She had people that she talked to in school but they never did anything outside of school. She was too scared to leave her mother alone for too long, goodness knows what she would do! There was some cop or something coming in today to talk to the class. It was probably another one of those drinking and drugs speeches they get every year. Honestly schools can be so predictable. The teacher walked in then interrupting her train of thought. " Good afternoon sophomore English. Today as you may have heard, we have a guest in our class. I would like you to listen carefully to what she has to say and wait until the end with any questions. Class, this is Detective Benson, she works with the Special Victims Unit." the class clapped her as she started to talk. As soon as she heard the topic of discussion, Grace was shocked. Abuse. She was talking about Abuse, in a school. Grace looked towards the teacher and saw her staring right back with pitiful eyes. She looked away quickly and focused her attention on something out the window. She was starving and thirsty, her head was pounding and her back was killing her. But the most painful was the throb and the ache between her legs. She was in a world of her own when the bell went.

" Don't forget your assignments are due tomorrow class. Grace can I talk to you for a minute?" she nodded. What else could she do. She would stay for a few minutes but then she would really have to go, she would be late otherwise. Being late never turned out well.

Liv's POV.

" Grace can I talk to you for a minute?" Olivia looked around the classroom to see which child would answer but there was none. The students all filed out apart from the girl who had been at the back. Olivia had noticed her as soon as she walked in. before the talk the teacher had warned her that there was a pupil in mind for her to have a one-on-one chat with afterwards, and she could see why. The child looked terrible. She was rake thin, her eyes were dark and sunken in a little, she walked stiffly like it caused her pain and she looked at the floor, never making eye contact with either herself or the teacher. She turned her back on Olivia and she couldn't hold in the gasp at what she saw. The girl ( who must be Grace) had a blood stain on the back of her shirt, right between her shoulder blades, and there was a trickle of it down the girl's leg. Working in SVU meant that Olivia knew what this girl had been through. She stepped forward to introduce herself properly. " hey, I'm Olivia, you must be Grace. Is it ok if I ask you a few Questions?" the girl looked shocked, she stared at Olivia then whispered " but you're a cop. I didn't do anything wrong did I?" Olivia was shocked, this girl thought she had done something? She didn't even look capable of lifting a pen without breaking a finger she was so weak and malnourished. " No no no sweetie. You didn't do anything. I'm here to talk about your home. What's it like at your house? Is it safe there?" the girls eyes widened and she turned and ran for the door. Olivia started after her. Grace got through the door and sprinted down the corridor, Olivia couldn't help thinking that she was fast for such a weak looking girl. She sees the Girl run around the corner and into the bathroom. By the time Olivia gets there the stall door is locked and she can't get in. "Grace honey? You need to come out? I know something is wrong or you wouldn't have run!" receiving no answer she decides to take a new tactic. "Grace why are you bleeding? You must be in pain, at least a little, let me take you to hospital to get you checked out ok?" still with no answer she turns to her last resort. "Grace if you come out and let me take you to get checked over I promise I won't ask any questions! Is it a deal?" she hears the door unlock and the small girl re-appears and nods her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Olivia stood outside the hospital room waiting for the Doctor to finish checking Grace. The look on her face as she walked out of the room was horrified. "detective. The girl's been through a lot, she told me her name was Grace but that's the only thing she said so I won't be able to find her records, but looking at her I can see that she is very malnourished and has a few previous injuries. Her arms have both been broken and have healed badly and her back has scars covering it. Her back was pretty bad, needed 7 stitches, and I'm going to get the rape kit now." Olivia was shocked at what she was hearing.

Liv walked into the room to talk to Grace. " Grace, I need you to talk to me. I know I said that you wouldn't have to but now this has gotten serious. Somebody did these things to you and I need to find out who okay?" she got no response from Grace. "Grace you can talk to me, it's safe. I know it's hard but you need to trust me on this." Grace shook her head, no.

The door opened and revealed a nurse wheeling a trolley with a camera and the tools for a rape kit on it. Grace jumps off the bed and tries to run for the door but Olivia intercepts her and tries to calm her down. " please let me go. Please." The girl struggles and tries to break free but Olivia holds her. " Grace they need to do a Rape kit because of the bleeding." Grace shakes her head. In a panic she elbows liv in the side and twists her arm to make it uncomfortable to hold and liv lets go. Grace runs as fast as she can, smack into Elliot. He turns her around and marches her back into the room. "you ok liv?" he asks with a worried look in his face. " yeah El. Grace, sweetie, we can't take you home or find out who did this to you if we don't do a kit." Grace looks at the floor, " please, I don't want another, just let me leave. You can't do it again. Please, please don't" Elliot and olivia both stare at her in shock. "Again? Grace have you been raped before?" Elliot looks at olivia, their eyes meet in a silent conversation. "Grace we're going to need you to come to the precinct with us. We need to ask you some questions ok?" she looks scared.

"i want a lawyer. I'm not saying anything without one." The detectives look confused. "why? Grace you don't need a lawyer, you haven't done anything wrong. But being under the age of 18 makes you a minor so we will have to call your parents." Grace mumbles a reply that sounds like 'she won't care' but it was so quiet they can't be sure. Elliot looks to Olivia again " we'll need to scan your prints as well grace. It's procedure."

"Why? You said I didn't do anything wrong." Olivia kneels in front of her, " you didn't Grace." the girl looks confused then she straightens her face and quietly tells the detectives " you need a warrant for my DNA" the detectives sigh as a nurse hands ushers them out of the room. The doctor goes in and starts the rape kit. Grace fights her and every scream makes the detectives cringe. When it's over Grace has tear stained cheeks and refuses to look at either of them as they sin the discharge forms and take her to the precinct.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sitting in interrogation, Grace was loving the quiet. She couldn't help but close her eyes and rest her head on her arm. She hadn't had this much peace in years.

Olivia was watching her from the other side of the one-way glass wondering what could possibly have the poor girl so worn out and hurt that she would sleep in the interrogation room. Those chairs were really uncomfortable and it was a little cold in there. The poor kid was smiling at the peacefulness when Benson and Stabler walked in and she jolted awake. Olivia smiled at her but it wasn't returned, she placed a can of soda in front of the girl and watched as Grace just frowned at it.

Grace wasn't stupid, she knew that if she drank from that can then the dtectives would have her DNA and some fingerprints and if they had those then they would work out who she was and where she lived and what she lived like. That could never happen, she had tried to tell about her life before but it just ended up worse for her. But grace was thirsty as hell. She pulled her lseeves down oer her hands and picked up the can. She stared into the detectives shocked faces and smiled. She lifted the can and poured some of the soda into her mouth without ever touching the can. She had done this a couple times. Her older brother had taught her how.

Both detectives stared at her, completely shocked as she put the can down and thanked Olivia quietly. Thoughts of having to dust the table were running through Stabler's mind, he walked out of the room and sat at his desk to try and think of other ways to get her DNA without the warrant. Then it hit him. She had to sign a statement about what had happened at the hospital and they could use the partial print they would get from the pen.

A little over 2 hours later, the pen hed been tested and they had found a rather colourful little record for 'Grace'. Her real name was Dylan Malbuhrn 16 years old. She lived on 244 5th avenue with her mom. Her brother was a convicted felon and her father and younger sister had both died. She had been arrested a total of 4 times, twice for prostitution, once for possession of drugs and once for assault. The assault charge had been filed by her mother. Dylan had supposedly kicked her down the stairs. Olivia knew what these sorts of charges could do for the defence, even if none of them were ever convicted. If she managed to actually get Dylan to admit somebody had hurt her and get her to court. The squad were bringing in the ADAs to talk to her.

Alex Cabot and Casey Novak were looking through the glass at the teenager sitting in interrogation. Alex couldn't shake the feeling that she had met the girl before but the name Dylan didn't ring any bells. Novak stood outside and observed as Cabot went in to talk to Dylan. As she walked through the door Dylan looked up. "Emily? Why are you here? Did they call you? How did they even know I...the pen. They about me don't they?" Alex stood shocked by her outburst. Olivia had told her that the kid hardly said a word, that she was really quiet when she did so she would have to listen carefully. But this girl had just called her Emily, that was her name when she was in WitSec. Alex thought she had recognised her face, she just couldn't place it. " Emily are you OK?" Dylan looked to her side as another woman, with red hair, walked through the door. "Alex? Alex do you know her? CABOT! Wake up woman!" alex remembered her now. She had been her next door neighbour in Wisconsin, she had called 911 with police distress calls many times because of the crashes and painful screams coming from their house. After about 6 months, she had managed to get her to open up but she wasn't Dylan. Her name was Lily-Grace, and as soon as she had opened up her mother had moved them away so that Alex couldn't report her or do anything to help.

Dylan was worried, she hadn't seen Emily for 4 years. And before she left she had told her everything. There was no escaping this now. She would have to tell the detectives. But as well as that, there was the other woman calling her Alex. She was certain that this was Emily. It had to be.

" Lily grace?" dylan nodded. That had been her name in Wisconsin. Her mom always changed it for school and things so that nobody could follow her around. " Alex what are you on about? That's Dylan. She's our victim. And who is Emily?" Alex ignored Casey's babbling and sat down opposite Dylan. " you were 12 the last time I saw you. You were at my house, telling me..." Dylan looked down and whispered " telling you about my family." Alex reached over and lifted Dylan's chin so she could see her face. " Dylan isn't it?" she nodded. "please tell me she stopped Dylan. When your dad came home, like you said she would." tears started to run down Dylan's face as she shook her head. " he didn't come home Emily." she sniffed and alex got up and went around the table to hold the girl as she cried. By this time Olivia and Cragen gad both come into the room and it was pretty crowded. Cragen too Casey to stand behind the glass again so that Alex and Olivia could talk to Dylan.

"Dylan, you need to tell the detectives." she watched as her eyes went wide and she shook her head. "Dylan. Olivia is nice. If you don't tell her, I will." Dylan held on to Alex tighter. "Emily why are you here? How did you know I was here? You work with an insurance company." Alex looked at the teen. She shook her head and sat her down then knelt in front of her. " Dylan, my name isn't Emily. It's Alex. I don't work for an insurance company, I'm an Assistant District Attorney for the New York Special Victims Unit. I was in Wisconsin on a Witness Protection Programme. I was shot by a criminal so they hid me until he was caught. I came back here because he died in prison. Dylan listen to me. Let me help you. I've done it before. You told me it felt good to get it off your chest and tell someone. So why are you keeping it a secret again?" Dylan just shrugged. Elliot chose that moment to burst through the door and look at Dylan.

"How long has I been since you went home Dylan?" Olivia looked shocked at the question but let the teen answer. " I had to do something for my mom yesterday after school and it took a while so I stayed over there and just went to school this morning. so...yesterday morning?" Alex frowned, she knew exactly what the 'something' was that Dylan had done. She used to do it in Wisconsin too and it made her sick to her stomach that a mother would make her child do such a thing. "Dylan you didn't. Why?" Dylan looked at her then whispered. "because it's the only way to stop her being so harsh. It's the only way I can get her...you know...and if she has her stuff she isn't as cross and if she isn't cross then she doesn't hit as hard." Alex looked at Dylan horrified. " that's prostitution Dylan. You're 16, you shouldn't do that." Dylan stood and walked over to the corner facing the wall. She was getting cross, her voice was louder this time, just above normal level but not quite a shout. " no it isn't! Prostitutes get paid. I don't. She hires me out, if I don't do it then she doesn't get money. I don't get a cent of it, she spends it all on dru-" she stops herself before she gets her mom into even more trouble. "drugs?" Alex finishes for her. Dylan nods slowly. Olivia walks up behind her and places a hand on her shoulder. Dylan flinches, turns and runs to Alex. She's crying again and just wants somebody she knows she can trust to be there for her.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay Dylan. She can't get you here." Elliot, who is still standing in the doorway watching all of this turns to Liv and says " She's been reported missing by her mother and somebody told her where she is. A Jessica Malbuhrn just turned up in the precinct looking for her daughter.

**AN: oooooh a cliffy. Haha i'm a little cruel but I ran out of ideas at that point so you will have to wait until this writers block shifts, or you could review it and give me some ideas. I would love for you to do that. I'm not one of those people who will hold off a chapter until I get reviews but it might help if you gave me some ideas :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

The frustrated woman sat in the interrogation room staring in to the one way glass slowly getting more and more irate. She knew that her bitch of a daughter was here otherwise the cops would have just sent her on her way. They wouldn't want to know about all the shit when she last saw her. The stupid brat hadn't been home in nearly 3 days and Jessica was getting desperate. She started to absent mindedly scratch her arms and sniff. Dylan was the one who bought her drugs so that she wouldn't get into trouble, and she hadn't seen the kid so withdrawal symptoms were setting in.

She got up and marched to the glass. Bashing her fist against it impatiently she started to shout, "HEY! I ASKED IF YOU KNEW WHERE MY KID WAS, SITTING ME IN THIS FUCKING ROOM ISN'T GOING TO ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION! THIS IS SHIT! IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS THEN SAY...I'LL JUST LEAVE IF YOU'RE TOO FUCKING SHIT AT YOUR JOBS TO FIND HER! BITCH PROBABLY JUST RAN OFF TO COOL DOWN FOR A COUPLE DAYS ANYWAY!" she reached for the doorknob just as the door swung open to reveal Detectives Munch and Tutuola. Both men looked severely unhappy at both her use of language and referring to her "missing" child as a bitch. She looked Munch square in the eyes and walked up to him so she was right in his face. "I want to see my daughter. Please take me to her I need her. She's my little girl."

MUNCH POV

he didn't believe it for a second. The smell of this woman alone showed she couldn't take care of herself properly, never mind her daughter. Her short greasy blonde hair stuck to her head and she kept scratching her arms and twitching. John knew that these were sure signs of drug withdrawal. She was skinny like her daughter but the only other likeness they shared was their eye colour. Both had brown eyes, but where Dylan's eyes were scared and held secrets, her mothers were just empty, they showed no emotion.

"Please sit back down and we will re-unite you with your daughter soon. We had to get her chacked out because of some injuries spotted whilst she was at school." It didn't go unnoticed by him how quickly she defended herself from his unpointed accusation. "what are you implying detective? I haven't seen my daughter for 3 days. I was worried!" He couldn't help but add a silent _sure you were_ to her answer whilst watching her with narrowed eyes.

DYLAN POV

"Emily, she's here! I heard the detectives. I'm not stupid, I can go home now! That was what I wanted anyway! Why are you so against me going with my Mom?" of course she already knew the answer as soon as the question had made it passed her lips. Emily knew everything, she had told her when they were in Wisconsin. But Alex Cabot didn't. They couldn't prosecute anything unless she retold the whole ordeal to Alex with the past 4 years added on. And that was never going to happen. It had gotten worse since she'd told Emily all those years ago and this woman didn't know the half of it now.

"I know what she did to you Dylan. You told me. I can't understand why you would want to go back with her! You told me everything before but I can't do anything because I wasn't me then. I had a different identity so it wouldn't stand in court. I can't be my own witness. You have to make a statement Dylan, you know what she's like. You haven't seen her for 3 days. You know as well as I do that that means she's withdrawn and agitated and you know what happens then. Please Dylan. Do it for me. I want to help but I can't unless you do this." Dylan just shook her head. "there's nothing for me to report. I live with my Mom, nothing wrong with that. Nothing. I'm happy with her. I have no charges. You have to let her go. And me, I have nothing to say to you."

It killed her to say that. Her insides were in turmoil but she knew what happened if she told people. Her mother would have them out of New York within the hour and it would just get worse. More bruises to hide, more abuse to deal with and another dealer to find before withdrawal kicked in. it wasn't worth the effort. " I wanna see my mom. I want to go home."

Benson led her out of interrogation and towards the blinded window in Cragen's office where John and Fin were talking to Jessica Malbuhrn. "...we know you do it Jessica. Your daughter has ratted you out. She told our partenrs everything." Dylan was fuming. All her effort to not say a word was wasted. What was the point. "THEY'RE LYING MOM! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING TO THEM! I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO THEM! THEY'RE MAKING ACCUSATIONS UP BECAUSE THEY THINK WE'RE STUPID! THEY WANT PEOPLE LIKE US TO BE PUT AWAY! I TOLD THEM THERE WAS NOTHING TO SAY BUT THEY DON'T BELIEVE ME!" Benson and stabler started to remove the screaming girl from the Captain's office but her the people in the interview room could still hear her clearly. The damage was done and there was nothing else they could do but send Dylan home with this woman. Even if it meant they might be signing her death certificate.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: this chapter is a little dark and contains abuse, sexual and otherwise. Sorry for the spoiler but I have to warn you. Oh and I haven't actually admitted it yet but Law and Order SVU isn't mine... :( *sigh* cheer me up by reviewing. Pretty please with Elliot on top :)**

Chapter 5- OLIVIA'S POV

She knew it was a bad idea as she watched them walk away. The hold Jessica had on Dylan's arm would leave bruises, Liv could tell that from where she stood. She had been there, she knew the feeling, the need to protect your loved ones no matter how bad they were. Jessica was the only thing Dylan had other than her brother who still had 10 years left in Rykers. Olivia looked over at Elliot. He was always affected when a case had children in it but he was even worse than usual at the moment. She knew why. This child was so scared of what was going to happen to her if she told on her mother, that she was happy to take a beating whenever the woman felt like it. She may have said there was nothing wrong but Alex had said otherwise and so had her eyes. Her eyes told a horror story of her life. No child should have that look of fear, caution and utter horror in their eyes. Alex huffed and stormed off interrupting the Detective from her dream like state. Olivia followed her down the long hallway to the bathroom.

"Alex? You Okay?" the reply was a sob from one of the cubicles. Alex never cried. People in the DAs office and the uniforms at the precinct called her the ice queen because of her high prosecution rate and her lack of emotion. Alex Cabot never cried. " I tried Liv. She has told me everything before but how can I call a witness to the s-statement if I was the one who took it. I can't be my own witness!" she sounded exasperated. "Alex tell me exactly how you know Dylan." she listened as the woman in the stall hesitated before unlocking the door and walking out to tell the detective whilst cleaning herself up a bit.

"When I went into Witness Protection as Emily in Wisconsin, they were my next-door neighbours. I Knew the mother's name was Jessica but I knew Dylan as Lily-Grace. They were really noisy in the evenings and I could tell from the smashes and the small yelps that things were being thrown at the child. She was 12 when I knew her Liv. A mother, throwing things at her 12 year old daughter. I called the cops quite a few times with domestic disturbance calls but they never did anything, apart from one time, when her mother answered the door with a limp onto the front porch and accused Dylan of pushing her down the stairs." that answered Liv's questions about the arrest for assault. "Every time I called the cops she would answer the door and say all was fine and they would leave. I was dying to just go over there and tell them I was an SVU ADA and that I could prosecute Jessica for child abuse. It took all of my control not to. I couldn't sleep at night liv. Hearing her being beaten up and tortured by her mother. After 6 months I had had enough and I started to get Dylan to come into my house if anything bad happened she refused the offer at first but something happened that made her run over. I took her inside but she wouldn't talk to me about it. I told her to use my spare room, I didn't want her to go back to her house after what had happened but she would sneak out and go home. It took nearly 3 months before she said anything about her mother. And as soon as she did her mom must have found out somehow because Dylan stayed in my guest room that night but as usual she sneaked out and went home, when I got up the next morning their house was bare. They were gone. I haven't seen her since, not until today. But she is exactly the same, if possible a little skinnier. She's just done the exact same thing that she did before and if you think we're going to see her again you are horribly mistaken!"

Liv understood why Alex was upset. This was a case involving a child, which had them all on edge anyway, but Alex had known her and not stopped it before. She had known about the abuse but nothing she had done had worked. It was getting to the ADA and Olivia knew it. " Alex me and El are going to follow them. If we hear anything we will be straight in there, you know we won't let anything happen to her." Just then, Stabler stuck his head around the door, "Liv we have lost them. The address we were going to follow was a fake. They took a cab, Munch is trying to find the number and where it went but chances are they are as good as gone." his tone was harsh as he spat the words out. They had lost a victim. Alex's face paled and she ran to find Munch and help in any way she could. Olivia followed, hot on her heels. This girl was NOT going to disappear again. They wouldn't let that happen.

**SVU**********************SVU*************************SVU***********************

**DYLAN'S POV**

Her Mother dragged her through the front door, she had a tight grip on her upper arm that was going to leave a bruise and Dylan wasn't even going to try and break it. As her mother let go Dylan ran to the corner. She had watched her mom pick up her lighter and cigarettes as they walked in and was all to familiar with what happened next. " Jumper. Off. Now" her mom's voice was firm but calm and Dylan silently cursed herself for wearing a tank top underneath her hoody instead of her usual long-sleeved baseball shirt. "NOW" the command was repeated and Dylan did as she was told, there was no point in making her even more angry. " Look at you, slut, not even wearing a bra." she looked down and realised it was true. The hospital had taken her clothes as evidence and the detectives hadn't provided her with underwear just a tank, hoody and sweat pants.

" What did you do today Dylan?" her mother asked whilst moving closer to her. Dylan shrank back into the walls and crouched down without answering. " I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" Dylan stuttered her reply. "N-n-no-nothing mom." a loud slap echoed through the room and Dylan's head whipped to the side on it's impact. "LIAR!" her mother screamed at her. She lit the cigarette she was holding and threw the box and lighter to the side. "Mom please, they wouldn't have let me go if I told them. Don't mom." She knew it was stupid but she was so scared she was shaking.

"LIAR! WHORE! DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS DYLAM MALBUHRN!" Her mom's arm reaches closer, another slap echoes around the walls of the small, filthy apartment. "mom I didn't. I didn't I promise." her mom moves back a little and gives her space and for a second Dylan thinks she believes her. That is until the next command is shouted. " LIES! I'M FED UP OF THEM NOW STRIP!"..."MOM please, I promise I didn't say a thing!"

"STRIP YOU SLUT BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU!" Dylan takes off her pants and tank top leaving her in just panties. Her mom lunges at her and pins her to the floor. She presses the cigarette to Dylan's arm and she screams in pain. "WHAT did you SAY?" her mother asks again. "NOTHING"

"WHAT DYLAN! TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID" she presses the cigarette to her other arm and she screams again without giving an answer. It's just a waste of breathe when she isn't going to believe her anyway. A few tears leak down Dylan's cheeks as her mother takes a drag from the cigarette finishing It off and throwing the butt across the room. Blowing smoke into Dylan's face she gets up.

"Stop crying you baby, and stay here i'm going to get the spoon. I'm not done with you yet!" Dylan's eyes go wide at the mention of her mother's favourite weapon.

SVU*************SVU**************SVU***************SVU**********************

OLIVIA POV

"LIV WE GOT A CALL!"

"Where?"

"54 West 21st street, apartment 7G. Domestic disturbance from a neighbour. Young girl heard screaming." Olivia looked at her partner grabbing her coat and gun. "what are we aitin' for Stabler. Let's get going!"

SVU************SVU**************SVU*****************SVU********************

Dylan screamed each time her Mother thrust the spoon. She went deeper inside of her each time and Dylan thought she was going to tear in half from the amount of pain she was in. she could feel the blood trickling down the insides of her legs from the tearing of her unprepared inner walls. This was the worst thing her mother could do, and Jessica knew this which is why she did it so often. " Tell me what you told them Dylan and i'll stop." Tears were streaming down the young girls face as she struggled against her mother's hold. But she stayed silent.

An absent buzzing noise could be heard next to her ear but Dylan didn't realise what is was until her mother moved it downwards grazing it over her stomach causing her to flinch. It was a vibrator. Dylan's eyes widened in shock and she struggled harder. Her mom had never used it on her before but she wasn't stupid, she knew what would happen if she did. No way in hell was she going to let her mom force her into orgasm with a spoon and a sex toy. Not a chance! She managed to get an arm free, still screaming at each and every thrust, and she batted away the hand holding the spoon and removed it slowly. She winced in pain.

Her mom pounced for the second time that evening and held Dylan's hands while she thought of something to tie them up with. She got up and ran off for a second leaving Dylan in the living room alone but she was too drained to try and escape, not too mention the fact that she was naked. As soon as her mother returned dylan saw what she was holding. She had a pair of handcuffs. They click ed around her wrists keeping her firmly attached to the radiator behind her head whilst her mom knelt on her legs keeping them apart.

She screamed as the vibrator touched her most sensitive areas. It was horrible. She wanted to move away but the ciffs and her mother's knees were stopping her. Dylan fought against the cuffs trying to break them but her mom grabbed her hand " Ah-ah0ah Dylan. You have to keep still until i'm done." her mom's smile was enough to make her gag. She struggled harder but with an expert flick of her wrist her mom had her hand bent over the cuffs backwards so far that she could feel her bones grinding. She shook her head, no, but her mom smiled again and pulled causing an almighty crack to sound in the room. Dylan screamed louder than she had before hpoing somebody would notice.

"HELP! HELP ME! PLEASE! HELP ME! HEL-" she was cut off by her mother's hand over her mouth. "Nobody will listen Dylan. They don't care, to them you're just a stupid SOB who happens to live in their block. They couldn't care less about-" she was interrupted by a banging on their door.

"NYPD open up Ms. Malbuhrn." a male voice came from the other side of the door.

"Dylan are you alright?" a female voice joined soon after.

Dylan's features swarmed with relief. She was being saved. She looked at the door with hope in her eyes then back at her mother who was holding up a finger to her lips, silently telling Dylan to be quiet. She moved her hand and Dylan took a deep breath. Her mom noticed and slapped her to stop her from shouting but Dylan was determined. She had been given a second chance and she was going to take hold of it firmly with both hands. " OLIVIAAAA!" the door burst down and the detectives took in the sight around them. Jessica had got up and run off to the window as soon as she realised her slap wasn't going to work and benson and stabler were going to get in. she was gone by now. But Dylan didn't care. For now, at least, she was safe.

SVU**********SVU****************SVU***************SVU***********************

Olivia stared at the girl in front of her. She was handcuffed to the radiator, naked and bleeding. Liv went straight to undo the cuffs first noticing that one of Dylan's wrists was swollen and bruised and probably broken. Her next discovery were the cigarette burns on her arms that were redder than all the others and looked fresh. Then bleeding. There was a long handled wooden spoon lying next to the girl with blood on the handle and Olivia had to stop herself from gagging. She removed her jacket and laid it over Dylan to give her some dignity for when the EMTs got here. Stabler had called a bus when he first walked in seeing the mess she was in.

" Dylan, sweetie, stay with me Okay? We called an ambulance for you but you need to stay with me. Dylan honey? Can you do that? Dylan?" Dyaln nodded in response and lay there with the detective waiting for the ambulance to arrive.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Alex was panicking. When she arrived at Mercy General Hospital, Liv was sitting in the waiting area, head in her hands. Seeing her friend in such a state of worry scared Alex. Cragen had called to tell her that Dylan was being rushed to the emergency room but he wouldn't tell her why. "Liv what happened? Tell me what happened to her? Is she okay?" Alex talking a mile a minute but she had to stop to breathe. Olivia looked over at her co-worker

"Alex calm down...Alex...ALEX! She'll be fine. I had to leave when they sedated her because of the fuss she was making when they tried to check her out. Her left wrist is broken, she has cigarette burns up her arms and across her lower back, and she was sodomised with a wooden spoon. When we found her she was handcuffed to a radiator, naked and bleeding. Jessica had run off down the fire escape." By the time Olivia had finished speaking Alex had tears in her eyes. This kid had been through hell. 2 rape kits within a matter of hours, her mother beating her, burning her, torturing her, the list went on!

"Family for Dylan Malbuhrn?" Alex stood and practically ran across the room to the nurse. "Is she okay?" the nurse looked at her and smiled. "She'll be fine physically. We noticed some previous scaring to her back, thighs, upper arms and stomach, none of it is on record but it's pretty clear she has had medical attention." Alex looked at the nurse with narrowed eyes at the accusation in her tone. "We know about that can you just take me to her?" the nurse just looked skeptical but agreed.

Dylan's eyes opened slowly. The annoying beeps coming from the machines she was hooked up to were getting on her nerves. She'd only been awake a few seconds. "Dylan?...Dylan it's Alex...erm Emily. Are you ok?" Dylan looked around groggily for the source of the voice and her eyes rested on a worried looking Alex. "I want my mom." her eyes filled with tears. "Please Alex. Let me see my Mom." Alex reached out to touch her hand but Dylan pulled it away. "Dylan you know I can't do that. She's the reason you're in here." Dylan turned so that her back was to Alex. "then where am I going to go? She was all I had. I don't want to go into the foster system. They'll put me in a home where I don't know anybody. I need her Alex." The ADA was heartbroken at the girls words.

Jessica Malbuhrn was still out there somewhere. She had run when the detectives got there. That meant Dylan would need to stay with one of the people working the case just as a precaution incase her mother came back. That could work. If Dylan moved in with Alex until they caught her mother then they would be keeping an eye on her and she might gain enough trust to open up a bit, make an accusation against her mother, her abuser for god knows how many years. Alex would have to talk to Cragen and it probably meant Liv would be staying with them too but her apartment was 3 bedroom so it would be fine.

"I might be able to move you and detective Benson into my apartment for a little while. They haven't caught your mom yet and if she finds you then all hell could break loose. It would be a protective detail." Dylan slowly turned back to face Alex with a hopefull look in her eyes. "You would do that? For me?" Alex smiled at her. "Of course I would. If I pester hard enough it will work too."

**AN: sorry it's a really short chapter but college is a bitch! Psychology, Drama ****and English...ALL ESSAYS! why I took those subjects for A-Level I will never understand. But hey the next chapter will be longer since it's the weekend now and I will have the time to write it. R&R please :) I mean really please, a lot. I need ideas. My head is blocking up and I know I want Dylan to move in next chapter but I don't have any other ideas. What should I do about her Mum? Please help me out here readers!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Dylan POV

She lay there feeling terrible. Alex had received permission for her to move into her apartment as long as Detective Benson was there too. But it was temporary. If she was to be completely honest, Dylan would prefer to go straight into the foster system. It was inevitable and this was just putting it off. The cops were just protecting a witness, they didn't really care about her. As soon as this was over she would be alone. They just needed her so they could catch her Mom. 2 Hours and they would be leaving. She was being discharged because the cast on her arm had set and her head had stopped spinning. The doctor felt no need to keep her. She just had to sit out those 2 hours with nothing to do and no one to talk to.

ALEX & OLIVIA AT DYLAN'S APARTMENT

It was bare. The pair had decided to come and get Dylan's things out of her room but after looking around and realising that nothing was in the right place, they just decided on bringing her to get the things she wanted. After all they didn't want to forget anything vital, like a memorial heirloom or something she got from her dad or sister. They would bring her on the way home from picking her up from the hospital.

…...

"Dylan we're going to stop at your apartment so that you can get your things ok?" Dylan nodded, slightly embarassed. She didn't have much to bring with her at all. She was silent the whole car journey to 54 west 21st apartment block. She ran inside, grabbed her schoolbag from the table and sped down the hall to her room. She opened her wardrobe to reveal her single blue hoody only pair of jeans and two long sleeved white t-shirts. Her school uniform had been taken to use as evidence in the case, she didn't mind, it was a little on the small side anyway. She shoved the clothes into her backpack, snatched her panties from the packet they were still in and ran to the bathroom for her toothbrush and shower gel.

On her way back down the hall she opened her mother's bedroom door and poked her head inside to look. She opened the door fully and walked inside. The bed was unslept in and the shelves hadn't been dusted since they moved in. Dylan knew exactly what she was looking for and exactly where it was kept. She opened her mother bedside table drawer and pulled out a small tin box. She took off the lid and revealed the treasure inside. Her Father's army medal, the letters he sent when he was away and a folded up picture that her and her sister Riley had drawn when they were little. In the bottom was a photograph with dog-eared edges. Her dad, her mom, her brother Charlie, her and Riley all smiling at the camera and having fun outside their old house at the Navy Base. Their smiles were huge and they looked happy. She would give anything to have them back. Dylan walked back to the living room where Alex and Olivia were waiting for her. "I'm done."

(**AN the POV goes kind of funny here but it's still understandable.)**

Alex was expecting at least 1 suitcase, she was a teenage girl after all. Weren't they supposed to own loads of unnecessary things? She was shocked to see Dylan with just a backpack. "Are you sure that you have everything? Underwear? Bathroom stuff? Clothes?" Dylan looked at the floor and blushed a deep crimson colour. "All the clothes I have are in my bag along with my school stuff, toothbrush and my dad's tin. That's it. Were you expecting more?" Alex wanted to find Jessica and rip her head off. The backpack on Dylan's back wasn't big yet it help all of her possessions including school books. This girl had literally nothing! "Well Dylan we'll have to go shopping and buy you some more clothes and a new pair of shoes won't we." Dylan's face stayed emotionless but her eyes shined with excitement. "Come down to the car then. We have to stop off at the precinct on the way to the apartment." they both followed Olivia down to the car. The ride was just as silent as the previous one. Dylan stared as the city flew passed out the window.

"Are you coming in or staying in the car. I'll only be a minute, I just need my bag." Alex glanced back at Dylan, who was still staring out the window. "I'll stay." she leaned over and whispered, "I don't want Dylan to go in, just in case." Olivia nodded and got out of the car. Alex turned in her seat to look at Dylan. "You're being very quiet. Are you OK?" Dylan's eyes narrowed as she turned to Alex. "Let's see, you took me away from my Mom, my friends and my home. I feel absolutely ecstatic. Sorry if I'm not being the best conversationalist at the moment but I just lost everything so you could at least try to understand!" Alex was shocked at the outburst and physical recoiled from the verbal tongue lashing. She had never heard Dylan speak that way or for that long without hesitating or pausing.

The shock on Alex's face made Dylan feel guilty for shouting at her. She was only trying to help. "I'm sorry Alex. I just miss her. I know you're only trying to help me but she's literally all I have for at least the next year." Alex was confused. "My Brother, Charlie, is in prison. I5 year sentence, he's done 8 so far, another 1 and he can go on parol."

"What was he arrested for?" Dylan hesitated before answering. If they knew then they would never let her live with him when he was on parol. "ummm, well, he um, it was a rape. Riley Malbuhrn." Alex had heard of the case. It was before she worked with SVU, but she had heard of it. But the prosecuted's name had not been Malbuhrn, else she would have remembered him sooner. It wasn't a common name. "Yeah, Charlie Dunt for the Rape of Riley Malbuhrn. I was there. I was a witness. He threatened me into saying he did it." Alex's face screwed up in confusion. "Why? Why would anyone want to go to prison."

"He was almost 18, he was tried as an adult. He was fed up of being smacked around by Mom. He got himself locked up, he was that desperate. That is what it's like living with her." Alex was so involved in the what Dylan was saying, she didn't hear Liv open the car door. "Living with who?" Dylan just went back to looking out the window, leaving Alex to reply. She was testing how much she could trust her and Alex knew it. "Nothing. Just having a talk. It wasn't important." Olivia shrugged and started the car for the drive to Alex's apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

Dylan sat on the bed in Alex's spare room. It was pretty plain; white walls, white bed sheets, white furniture, it didn't feel like home. It was too... clean, sterile even, like a hospital room. She couldn't sleep here, it wasn't right for her to take the spare room and leave the detective on the couch when she was the smallest. Deciding that she could use that excuse to move out of the room, Dylan picked up her backpack and walked towards the living room. She could hear talking as she walked down the hall, it was coming from the kitchen, she stopped to listen.

"Alex, I'm just saying, don't get too attached. She won't be here forever. Her brother will be out of prison in a year and he will get automatic custody. She told you he never actually did anything so she will want to go and live with him, her only family."

"I know Liv, but there's no harm in making her time with me more deserves to feel loved, she needs affection. Just look at her, one glance screams neglect, and if she knows someone cares about her she'll be less likely to run and more likely to talk to me. I can't just leave her out to dry, I got into her life over 4 years ago and I was horrified by what she told me. You heard her in the interrogation room, it got worse after they left Olivia. I don't know how but she said it did so I have to help her, if I don't then nobody will be able to."

At that point Dylan thought it was time to make her presence know in the kitchen. "I'm not a weak little victim you know. And I wasn't neglected! Hearing all that crap about opening up and love has just made it clear that you care more about winning this stupid case than you ever did about me Alex. Well I'm not testifying anything against my mom, you can't make me. You can just get lost. Get Detective Benson to say what she saw. If you can even FIND my mom. WHICH YOU CAN'T!"

She turned and ran back down the hall towards the spare room. She could hear Alex and Olivia hot on her heels but she was quick. Dylan slammed her door shut and pushed a chair against it.

"Dylan! Open the door! You can't sit in there alone!" Dylan thought for a minute. "FINE!" she moved to the window and purposely opened it loud enough so they would hear it from the other side of the door, she then hid under the bed. Dylan could hear the chair scraping across the floor as Alex pushed her way into the room. She held her breath.

"DYLAN! Liv she's gone! It's my fault. She heard me talking to you and she took it the wrong way. We have to find her before someone else does. Her mom is out there trying to find out where she is. What's going to happen if she runs into her. Liv what if she gets really hurt? We have to find her, if anything happens I swear to god i'll-"

"Alex! Calm down, you're going to do yourself an injury. You'll be no help at all if you panic like that. I'll call it in and Elliot, Munch and Fin will come help us look for her." Dylan released her breath as they left the room. She couldn't help but feel terrible. Alex was really upset when she thought she'd left, maybe she really did care. _Yeah right Dill! You're going soft!_ _She doesn't care, she's a lawyer. She just wants to win her case, she practically said so! _She heard the front door open and close, she waited 2 minutes and when all was definitely quiet she came out from under the bed. She tiptoed down the hall to the living room, without looking around she made her way to the front door. "Dylan? What are you doing I thought you left!" Dylan turned slowly, coming face to face with Olivia. She didn't look happy. One eyebrow raised and hands on hips, busted! Dylan's eyes filled with tears, "I'm sorry detective. Please don't get cross with me. I was cross and I wanted some space but you followed me to my room so I thought of a way to get you to leave instead of me having to go outside. I just wanted to be by myself for a little while. Sorry to cause such a fuss, but I was only under the bed. You just didn't look. I never left, you just assumed that I did because the window was open. I didn't mean to do anything wrong, I swear, I didn't"

Olivia just pulled Dylan to her and hugged her. "I know Dylan, I know." Dylan's eyes teared up at Olivia's kindness. If it had been her mother then she would have been beaten into next week for trying to leave. Olivia pushed her back a little and looked into her face. "If you need some space in future you can go to the roof ok? There is no need to try and leave the apartment. I need to be able to watch you and make sure no one hurts you, I can't do that if you just take off. And Alex was heart broken when she thought you had gone, she was crying when Elliot came to get her to go look for you. Please don't do it again. I was worried. Do you promise?" Dylan nodded and buried her face in Olivia's shirt as her tears spilled over. "I'm sorry" they moved to the sofa and Olivia held Dylan until her breathing became deep and even. She had cried herself to sleep in Liv's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it's been ages since I updated but I have a drama exam next week (we're doing a scene from Under Milk Wood) and I had to learn my lines and write my supporting notes. I also have 4 English essays on the go, why teachers feel the need to set so many at once I will never know! Anyway, I know what I want to happen to Dylan in the not too distant future but this chapter is going to be more about her mum. And I'm sorry about any addresses or things that I get wrong but I live in England and I don't know much about New York. So please bare with me. Thank you to my readers and I really am sorry about the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU. I've just taken the characters out of the cupboard to play with for a little while :)**

Chapter 9- Jessica's POV

_Bring bring... bring bring. _Jessica looked at the phone she was holding. She read the caller ID and thought it best to answer the damn thing, it was -after all- the fifth time he had rung.

"Hello?" she spoke quietly, nervously. She knew what he wanted.

"JESSICA! What The FUCK Is Going On! Where is your bitch of a daughter? Hmm? I have a client here waiting for her! What the FUCK is she doing? She had better be here in 10 minutes or there is going to be real trouble. Do you understand me? JESSICA! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" she had to hold the phone away from her ear it was that loud.

She had to tell him. He was going to kill her but he had to know. He was in charge of Dylan, told her what to do and when to do it, he had the right to know she'd betrayed them. She looked up to the window she'd seen Dylan open earlier that day. It still stood open and it was right on the fire escape too. Maybe Jacko would help her get the bitch back so they could leave again.

"Yeah Jacko I hear you, but I need to tell you something" she waited for him to reply before she continued. "What have you done now Jessica? She had better not be too bashed up to come tonight, you know this is your only way to get the drugs, she is your only source of income." She could practically hear the smug little grin on his face.

"I know Jacko. It isn't that. It's her. The rat went and squealed to the cops. They took her away. I got out before they could take me to the lock up but they took her. Last I saw, she was at the apartment, getting her things and driving off with a bitch cop and some stupid ass lawyer." The silence on the other end of the line scared Jessica. He was either thinking over what she said and considering a way to get her back OR he was so cross that he couldn't talk. She really hoped it was the first option, but luck was not in her favour.

"JESS WHAT THE FUCK! I TRUTED YOU TO KEEP HER OUT OF SHIT LIKE THIS. THAT WAS THE DEAL. YOU PROMISED ME SHE WAS UNDER CONTROL! YOU SAID THAT SHE WOULDN'T SAY ANYTHING!...FIND HER JESSICA! DO YOU HEAR ME? FIND OUT WHERE SHE IS. I THINK SHE AND I NEED A LITTLE CHAT!" Jessica was holding the phone at arms length but she could still hear everything he said perfectly clearly. "i already know where she is. I'm there right now. She's staying with the bitch cop and the lawyer. 35 east 76th street her window is right on the top floor, next to the fire escape. But I don't know which apartment number it is.

"That's good Jessica. Let me just sort out this client and i'll be right over. DO NOT go anywhere OK? I'll be 30 minutes tops." she waited in silence, absent mindedly scratching her arms and twitching. She kept looking to the window and her watch. 40 minutes later, Jackers porsche rolled down the street, music pumping. She got in next to him and pointed out the window she'd seen Dylan open. It still hadn't been closed. They sat all night and watched the apartment. They saw the lawyer come home from wherever she had been and a short while later, the cop carried Dylan to bed and shut the window. Jacko turned to look at Jessica. "Be here at 5:00 sharp tomorrow. We're gonna get the darling whore back and teach her a lesson."

**AN: OK it's short, but please review and tell me what you think. If I get good feedback then I may write a few more chapters in jessica's PoV and even one or two in Jacko's POV. Oh by the way, Jacko is the pimp who pays Jessica th money he gets from renting Dylan out to men. I thought I had better make that clear. I hope you liked it.**

**Em :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- All POV..

Olivia reached over to the coffee table for the remote and turned on the TV. It was some cheesy cop show that had little to no truth in it, "If only we could close cases that fast." she whispered to herself. 4 hours and 5 cop shows later, Alex finally got home. Liv had tried to ring her as soon as she realised Dylan never left but in all her panic Alex had left her Cell phone at her apartment.

"L-l-liv we didn't f-find her." Olivia could tell by her tone of voice that she was still really panicking. "Alex it's OK-" Liv spoke calmly and quietly which wound Alex up. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? SHE COULD BE OUT THERE SOMEWHERE, FREEZING COLD, SCARED, OR EVEN WORSE...HER MOM COULD HAVE FOUND HER!" Olivia could feel Dylan stirring in her lap and mentally slapped herself for not starting by saying that she was there. "MAYBE SHE'S GONE BACK TO HER. WELL IF SHE DIDN'T WANT TO COME HERE SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO. I DIDN'T FORCE HER. SHE COULD HAVE JUST-"

"ALEX!" Alex's rant stopped mid swing as she looked at Liv "She is fine OK?" Alex looked like she was going to talk but Olivia carried on before she could. "She never went anywhere. She came out of her room upset then fell asleep on me, she didn't leave. We just assumed she did. I tried to ring but you left your phone here. She's an abuse victim Alex and from what we know, which isn't very much, her mom beat her or hurt her almost every time she saw her, she was just hiding. Something bad happened so she ran and hid. And your stupid rant almost woke her up."

"No it didn't. I don't sleep for very long, it can be dangerous when you live with an addict. You have to check them a lot. I was just comfortable, I felt wanted, you didn't push me off. You held me closer and played with my hair. I can't remember the last time my mom did that." she sat up and refused to make eye contact with either of them. "I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean for you to get so worried. I didn't think anyone would care , they never have before."

"Dylan look at me." Olivia reached out and gently lifted the girl's chin so she could see her face. "you don't have anything to be sorry for. And you don't need to hide any more. We aren't going to hurt you." Dylan's eyes filled with tears but she refused to let any of them fall. "My mom is out there, I'm stuck in here until you find her and I don't know why! I've lived with this for years, why do you only notice now!" the tears began to leak down her face. "I don't want to be hurt any more. I want to live somewhere that I can feel safe. I've can't remember ever feeling safe." Alex sat down and pulled her into a hug.

"You are safe here Dylan. She doesn't know where you are, she can't hurt you any more." Olivia stood up and stretched. "I'm going to make some hot chocolate with marshmallows, anybody elsse want some?" they both nodded. When Liv left, Alex turned to Dylan.

She looked in Dylan's eyes. "Please...tell me what she did. You told me before, I can't help unless you tell me. Without your testimony, I can't charge her with anything!" Dylan just blinked, "You can't charge her with anything anyway. You don't even have her." Alex grasped her upper arms but loosened her hold when the girl flinched away. "Dylan if you don't tell me then I will have to subpoena you, my Boss will make me. I don't want to have to do that. It will be much easier on you if you just tell me like you did last time." Dylan looked down and whispered, "the longer I hold it off, the longer I can stay. I don't want to go into foster care Alex, and I have no relatives who will take me. They all rejected us when Riley was murdered and Charlie was arrested for it. That's when my mom started doing drugs. I haven't heard from any of them in over 7 years. I don't even think my grandparents are still alive."

With that Alex, the ice-queen herself, shattered into a thousand pieces, "They knew? They knew and not one of them did ANY thing. They left you with her. Why would they do that!" Dylan shrugged and continued looking down. "Dad was still alive then. They all said she was his problem, but he was in Afghanistan."

"Didn't you see them all at your dads funeral?" Alex was curious. 7 years was a long time without any family but a junkie mother and a father who wasn't around. "I didn't go. I was...errr...working. And his mom and brother organised the funeral but forgot to tell us where it was being held. I don't even know where my own dad is buried." Alex knew exactly what she meant when she said working and it outraged her. The thought of somebody doing that to their child, selling them, allowing adults to do whatever they wanted to them. Not being able to cry rape because you're being paid for it. "Dylan, by working... you mean you ha-" Dylan interrupted "don't say it!"

Olivia had heard parts of their conversation from the kitchen but not enough to make any sense of it. But she heard Dylan's plea for Alex not to say anything. She walked into the living room with a tray laiden with drinks. "Don't say what Dylan?" She looked to Alex expecting an explanation. Dylan looked to Liv then back at Alex, her eyes pleading her to stay silent. "Alex? What were you talking about? What were you gonna say?" Dylan's eyes got a little teary and she shook her head. Olivia came forward and sat next to her, "Dylan it's OK. You can tell me, it isn't going to change anything. It's all in the past, nobody will judge you." Dylan took a deep breath and held it and shook her head. "I know it's hard but if you tell me, it will help to relieve a lot of your stress... and if you don't tell me here, we will just have to do it at the precinct..." when she got no reply she looked to Alex for help. "Alex? Would it be easier if you told me so that I know what you're talking about?"

Dylan stared at Alex and shook her head but Alex sighed and continued, "We were talking about family. The fact that she didn't attend her father's funeral because she was...'working'..." Liv looked at Alex confused. "What Lex?" Alex rolled her eyes, for a sex crimes detective sometimes Olivia was a little slow. "She was busy getting drugs for her mom in whatever way she could." Olivia frowned and looked to Dylan. "She means Prostitution! I'm an effing prostitute OK? Judge me, hang me, throw me out! Do whatever the hell you want, it's not as if I'm not used to being unwanted!" she got up from the couch and walked over to the corner, she stood facing the wall, her arms crossed over herself protectively. Olivia had noticed that she did the same thing earlier in interrogation. She also remembered that when they had found her in her apartment, she had been curled in a ball in the corner with her arms cuffed. It puzzled her, but people cope with things differently, maybe facing the walls in the corner helped Dylan to feel like she was alone when she was never allowed to leave a room without permission.

"Dylan, I would never make you leave! I said I was going to help you and I will! You aren't going anywhere apart from here and the precinct so that I can always know you're safe." Alex walked over to her and rested a hand on her back as she spoke. "I want you here with me! I always wondered if you were OK! I never knew what happened to you, one day you were there, the next your house was totally empty. I always felt guilty for letting you go without helping you like I promised you I would." Dylan turned and looked at her, "it wasn't your fault Alex. You didn't let me leave, my mom made me leave. It had nothing to do with you. And you did help me, you gave me confidence. for a little while, I had the strength to shout back and threaten to tell. But that stopped. I never ever blamed you, you shouldn't either." She yawned and started to close her eyes, Alex led her back to the couch and sat her in between her and Olivia. She shot a smile to Liv and picked up the TV remote. "How about we watch a film?" Dylan nodded and quickly swiped the remote from Alex so that she could choose one. They sat and watched 'Ace Ventura Pet Detective', Dylan fell asleep 30 minutes in but Alex and Olivia stayed to watch. Olivia slipped one arm under Dylan's knees and the other under her shoulders and picked her up. She was expecting her to be light, but she was horrified by how light she actually was. She walked down the hall holding her with no trouble, put her in bed and pulled her covers up and over her. She looked out the window for a second before closing it and leaving the room, totally oblivious to the car outside, watching her every move...


	11. Chapter 11

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYBODY :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

Chapter 11.

Alex walked into the spare room to find Dylan completely submerged under the covers. "Dylan, wake up. We have to go to work. You're going in with Liv today." Dylan moaned and rolled over to look at Alex. She was already awake, showered and dressed. "Alex, I can't go in with Detective Benson, I have assignments due in school. I've already run out of warnings for unauthorised absences. I have to go in."

Alex sighed, this was a battle she didn't want to fight this early in the morning. "I am not arguing with you Dylan. You are going in with Olivia, even if she has to cuff you and drag you against your will. If it means that you're safe then you don't get a choice." Dylan stood with pure rage in her eyes and looked as if she was going to scream at Alex. She took a deep breath and walked over to the corner. "Then that's what she'll have to do." she was so quiet that Alex almost missed it. Almost. She sighed again and left the room. When she got to the kitchen there were tears in her eyes.

"Alex? What's wrong?" Olivia walked over and stood next to her friend. "I don't know what to do Liv. She must hate me. I took her away from her mom, then I upset her when I was talking to you, I accused her of running off and now I won't let her go to school until we find her mom. What am I going to do? I don't have a clue what I'm doing here!" Olivia sat down next to her. "Lex, she's a teenager. You took her in with absolutely no experience with children! She also has a very colourful past, she is going to disagree with things you say because she is used to basically taking care of herself and doing what she felt was necessary not what she was told. She knows you're only doing what is best for her but she wants to be independent. Last time you helped, she disappeared and it probably got worse for her. She also knows that as soon as we catch her mom, her protective custody will be over and she will be taken away and forced into the foster system, and if that happens then they will never let her move in with her brother when he goes on parol, AND on top of all that, she's cross because she's been living with her mother hitting her and abusing her for years and we've only been able to help now."

By the end of Liv's speech Alex had tears in her eyes. "I need to get to work. Will you talk to her for me? She seems to like you." Liv got up and walked to Dylan's room. The girl was till stood facing the corner. She hadn't moved an inch since her talk with Alex. "Dylan? Are you ok?" she shrugged but didn't turn around. She lifted a hand to her face and Olivia could see that she was shaking, badly. "You know Alex was talking out of her Ass right? Empty threats are how she works. You know I could never bring myself to cuff you and drag you to the precinct. She just wants you to be safe and if she sends you to school then she doesn't know where you are at every second. It's overprotective but she lost you once before and she blames herself. If she lost you again it would kill her." Dylan just moved further into the corner and hugged herself as if she was cold. _ I'll have to get her to talk to Huang. _

She really wanted to help this kid but it's hard to help somebody who really doesn't want your help. She had come across reluctant victims before, but never one who just wanted to go back to living with their abuser. She didn't understand. She would've given anything for Serena to have been threatened with charges. _What am I saying? No I wouldn't! It wasn't my mom's fault. She was rape which led her to seek relief from her pain and made her a drunk. I can't blame her. _She must have accidentally said that last thought out loud because Dylan turned her head to look at her, only for a second, before she turned back again. "Well my dad and my sister died and my brother was arrested and charged with rape which led my mom to drugs. She was always so doped up that I don't blame her either."

The silence that followed Dylan's last statement was so tense that you could cut it with a knife. Liv walked over and turned her around by her shoulder before pulling her into a hug. She noticed Dylan freeze at the contact and only after a few minutes did she relax and return Liv's hug. "Dylan, your mom made you get her drugs for her, she sold you, that is one of the worst kinds of abuse and she only did it for drugs. She never gave you anything. Which reminds me, I'm going to phone Captain Cragen and ask for one of my days off to take you shopping and buy some clothes and spend the day getting to know each other better and having fun. How does that sound?" Dylan smiled but when Olivia looked into her eyes, they were still full of fear and sadness. As much as she hated to say this about anyone, she had to admit that this poor little girl was damaged.

**AN:/ well guys, I know this sounds like a ransom but I think i'll hold off on this story until somebody reviews because it's pointless me writing this story if i'm not getting feedback on what you think or if you even like it. I welcome all comments, criticism as well! I also would like proof that people are actually reading it. I have an NCIS story going that I can write more for if people aren't reading this one. If you do review then the next chapter is going to be split into 2 parts. What do you guys want to happen because i'm running out of ideas and my writing is steadily getting worse :S R&R please, please, please :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: It's been a really long time since I updated but as I said I was going to stop for a little bit, then things at home started getting really bad so I stopped writing. It's getting better now, Grief sucks but writing helps so at long last, here is chapter 12 :)**

Chapter 12 – Follow up part I

Jessica had been sitting in the old ford next to Jacko since 5am that morning. She had watched through the window as the Lawyer and her stupid bitch-cop lackey came in one at a time to talk to Dylan. She had been so angry when the cop had pulled her daughter in for a hug. _Who does she think she is hugging MY daughter like that! _

She had waited patiently for them to leave the safety of the apartment then followed them to the mall. They walked around for what seemed like hours until finally stopping to go to the food court. Her palms twitched as she saw her daughter head to the ladies room and the detective to a burger king nearby. This was her chance, if she didn't take it then she may never get another. She got up and headed to the bathroom, she couldn't believe her luck when her and Dylan were the only ones in there.

"Dill, baby? I've come to get you and take you home. Jacko's waiting out front with the car. Come on now we don't want to keep him waiting." She heard the lock click open and saw the shocked face of her daughter. " mom? What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" Jessica was slightly taken back by the response, but it fuelled her anger and she reached out and grabbed Dylan's arm in a vice-like grip before pulling her towards the fire exit. "No! Mom, what are you doing? I can't go with you, Olivia is waiting for me!" That did it.

"Oh so she's Olivia now is she? Suddenly you're best friends? What have you told them bitch!? I swear you are gonna get it from both Jacko and me. He had to turn away clients last night and he I far from pleased." the terrified look on the young girl's face made her smile. It made things so much easier when she was scared into obeying orders. She gave one swift tug and pulled her to the car before shoving her into the back seat and climbing in next to her. She couldn't help but think how easy that was...


End file.
